


Trial

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100words, Community: draco100, Drabble, Fear, Gen, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Waiting for judgement.





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #39, "terrified", at draco100 and prompt #87, "shiver", at 100words on dreamwidth.

The verdict was coming. The rest of his life, freedom or prison, would be decided in the next few minutes. Draco looked at the audience without moving his eyes. He knew they were waiting to see him shiver, waiting for any hint of a tremble. He refused to let them have it. In the folds of his robes, he slowly curled his fingers into fists. He would not give them anything. Not a twitch, not a shudder. No matter the results, he would walk out without a hint of fear. He was terrified, yes, but they would never see it.


End file.
